Rosepaw of Crystalclan
by lattesmores
Summary: Rosepaw is a half-clan apprentice in Crystalclan. He faces many dangers and hard lessons in a world where the ever-brooding Diamondclan threatens the Rogues and territory of Crystalclan and lands around it. Can Rosepaw save his Clan? (This book will bend the rules a little. More prefixes and suffixes are added, and other stuff. Might contain Pearlmethyst if I can't help it.)


_Rosestar lay curled around a small red-furred kit in the Nursery. She was weary, and her time drew near. The kit flicked a black ear and yawned, just long enough to show a tiny blonde star marking on his chest before resting his head on his paws again. The onlooking crowd was teary, and could be mistakened as statues. A rough-furred black rogue with a similar white star marking on his chest padded forward. "Rosestar... Please... Don't go..." He sounded more solemn than the others. A white she with light tan ears and tail stood shakily, disbelieving of the scene. She was even more heartbroken within, running out of the den. A violet cat stirred, but was stopped by a dark red-brown cat with half of her black. Rosestar smiled at the two,then at the rogue. "Name him Rosekit. For through him I shall watch this Clan grow." Her voice was weak. "Twogaze, you are the Deputy. Please watch them well... Especially him." Rosestar gestured to the tiny kit, whom the rogue picked up gently, and then she slowly let her head rest on her paws. All the cats yowled in anguish. Rosestar was dead, and the only thing left behind... Was her kit of a similar name._

Rosepaw awoke bristling. His eyes darted around for a moment as he calmed. He blinked away the tears in his eyes and stood, careful not to disturb his former kittypet friend, Connie. He left into the night, letting the crisp wind swarm around him. He stared at his paws dismally. He had this dream every now and then, never so vividly though. From where he sat, he scented... Pearltail?

The sleek she stood on the Templerock, staring up at the sky. She flicked her tail thoughtfully. The moon cast her shadow on him. He stared at her, unsure whether he was still dreaming because of the trance her posture against the sharp light of the moon seemed to put him in. It was like seeing Starclan. He rushed back into the den soundlessly, heavy hearted even then, and tightly curled up to try and dream of something more happy.

Morning came slowly. His eyes refused to open until he finally felt Connie stir beside him and finally beat himself into rising. When he padded out of the den, the Camp was even more alive than the morning before. He noticed an additional figure among the bodies of the other cats. Rosepaw gasped, darting to the figure.

"GREG!" The red tom hollered, throwing himself upon the black tom, who laughed.

"There's my favorite kit!" Greg ruffled Rosepaw's fur. The apprentice responded with a laugh.

"I'm your only kit, dad!" Rosepaw leapt up, pausing from the tussle as he noticed movement in a tree just out of Camp.

Greg flicked an ear. "I gotta go now, I just wanted to stop by." He started to leave. Rosepaw looked around, bid his dad farewell, and left to eat something.

He stopped to take a spot near Connie, and selected a bird. He ate it calmly, when he was interrupted by Violetwhisker.

"MORNIN RO-TOM!" She meowed, smiling as she took a vole. Connie looked startled, and Rosepaw laughed. "We got a training patrol today, hurry up!" She had already managed to finish the vole, and was licking her muzzle contentedly.

"I'm almost done, Violetwhisker!" Rosepaw swallowed the last bite, and stood up. "Ok, let's go."

"Bye, Rosepaw!" Connie mewed as Violetwhisker dragged the apprentice out of Camp.

"Alright, today Imma teach you to hunt." Violetwhisker smirked.

"I already know." Rosepaw said.

"Then catch me a mouse."

Rosepaw dropped to a crouch, letting the world flow around him, hiding him. He opened his eyes, and scents flowed to his nose. He slowly crept to the right, and weaved through the bushes. Before him, a mouse sniffed the grass. He slinked into another thatch of grass, slinking around it until he was behind it, downwind of its scent. He leapt.

The mouse squealed, and he felt it go limp. Carrying it by the tail, Rosepaw dropped it before the rock Violetwhisker sat on.

"That took too long." The she slinked down. "In a real hunt, you want to be fast and efficient. Or your Clanmates will worry."

Rosepaw let Violetwhisker guide him.

"See, you stay in the bushes, and you crouch lower. Why are your legs so far apart? Keep them close. Always have one paw lifted when you are stopped. Then you run forward when you're a little farther away, and pounce when you know you are at the normal point. Or you keep running and stay low." Violetwhisker pressed her paw on his back, then pushed his legs together and balanced his paw.

Rosepaw tried to hunt as she said, and barely caught a squirrel. He caught his claw in its tail and returned it to Violetwhisker, who was more pleased this time. They practiced until Sunhigh, when they returned with a dove, squirrel, mouse, and vole. The she also taught Rosepaw how to hold multiple pieces of prey at a time, which became very handy.

As sundown finally began, Rosepaw was stuffed. He noticed the shape in the trees, but thought it was a bird and paid no mind. He instead spent sundown with Twostar and Connie. The three had much to talk about, and soon Rosepaw was content and tired. He went to bed shortly after Connie, and slept soundly...

For a moment.

A paw clasped over his mouth, and Rosepaw awoke a moment too late, already being quickly taken from the Camp.

"Alright, clod... You're going to talk."


End file.
